Up in the Air
by Ferra Rii
Summary: For IHAFest January : Warmth―"Delay" adalah sebuah kata paling menjengkelkan ketika berada di dalam airport. Dan hal itu juga tak jauh berbeda dengan sang American yang... Katakanlah sedang mengubah opininya saat ini. Friendship!AmeIta/AU/Hints of USUK


.

"_FINE!_ Aku juga sudah tak tahan hidup dengan orang semacam dirimu!"

"KALAU BEGITU PERGI SAJA DARI SINI! JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

"Baik, aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Seorang yang mengenakan kacamata _rimless_ tersebut menjawab balik dengan nada dingin, "Dan jangan mengharap aku akan kembali."

"Hah. Aku juga tak akan memintamu untuk kembali."

"Aku tak yakin. Biasanya kau akan segera meneleponku dan berkata 'Alfred! Aku minta maaf! Aku ingin kau kembali kemari~' dengan gaya-gaya ala Juliet lainnya lalu..."

Lalu sebuah kepalan tangan dari seorang yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan aksen _British_-nya yang kental, melayang tepat di wajah sang _American_.

"SUDAH PERGI SAJA SANA, _FUCKING YANKEE_! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGUJI KESABARANKU!"

Ia membanting pintu keluar, dan tak peduli pada lontaran kata-kata tak senonoh dari sang _Briton_.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, telah meningggalkan sosok _Englishman_ yang tengah menyeka air matanya.

"…bodoh."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Up in the Air<span>**

_For IHAFest January : Warmth_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING **: AU/AmeIta or ItaAme/bahasa-bahasa eksplisit/Hints of USUK and HRExItaly if you squint hard enough/**_(maybe)_**Serious!Italy and Serious!America

**Now Playing – _Euterpe ( Piano Version) _**_by **Animenz**_

Inspired from a True Story

* * *

><p><strong>London Heathrow Airport<strong>

**London Borough of Hillingdon, United Kingdom**

**February 12th, 2012. 21.38 GMT**

Dan mungkin ini adalah salah satu tiket penerbangan ke New York paling mahal yang pernah Alfred F. Jones beli seumur hidupnya. Apa daya, eksekutif muda satu ini sepertinya sudah tak peduli lagi pada uang. Untuk apa ia peduli? Toh uang untuk membeli tiket kali ini juga masih jauh berbanding dengan penghasilannya yang bisa berpuluh-puluh kali lipat daripada membeli tiket dadakan menuju New York.

Asal kalian tahu saja, tiket untuk kelas ekonomi dari London menuju New York pada tanggal ini sudah menghabiskan hampir 884 pounds.

Dan itu berarti memakan biaya hampir 12 juta rupiah, untuk _one-way trip_.

Ya, Alfred F. Jones sudah bertekad bahwa setelah ia menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju New York, ia tak akan kembali ke tanah terkutuk yang telah melahirkan kekasihnya... yah, setidaknya, itulah julukan yang diberikan oleh Alfred setelah ia bertengkar hebat dengan Arthur Kirkland, ( mantan ) kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia tak peduli pada lelaki sialan yang sudah menyulut amarahnya. Ya, ya, ia tahu semua ejekan dan istilah-istilah kasar yang sering dilontarkan oleh sang _Briton_ hanyalah untuk bualan semata, namun sifatnya akhir-akhir ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Sang _Briton_ mulai berkata pada Alfred bahwa dia tak pernah punya cukup waktu, dan hanya lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya ketimbang Arthur, kekasihnya. Puncaknya adalah ketika tadi pagi, ketika Alfred mengunjungi sang _Briton_, dan setelahnya, lelaki itu berkata bahwa "Alfred lebih mencintai uang daripada dirinya," yang berujung membuat dirinya berada di Heathrow, mengambil penerbangan malam menuju kampung halamannya di New York.

Ia masih tak bisa mengerti. Dirinya, Alfred F. Jones, adalah seorang _investor_ yang cukup berada di Inggris dan di Amerika, dengan kekayaan yang... katakanlah besar. Lalu mengapa kekasihnya tak bisa mengerti atau pun mencoba untuk paham pada dirinya?

Ya sudahlah, toh sebentar lagi ia bisa pergi dari negeri busuk ini dan tak akan kembali.

_"Penerbangan menuju John F. Kennedy Airport akan mengalami _Delay_ yang cukup lama dikarenakan cuaca yang kurang bersahabat. Kami meminta maaf kepada para penumpang yang..."_

Dan sialnya, itu penerbangannya.

Sialan pada badai salju yang mendadak bertiup. Sialan pada cuaca di London yang tak pernah baik. Jika bukan hujan, atau badai, pasti ada-ada saja masalah lainnya. Di musim panas saja, negara ini jarang sekali mengalami apa yang namanya "benar-benar cerah," dan kini cuaca yang tak bersahabat telah membuatnya harus menginap semalam suntuk di _airport_... yah, bukannya di _airport_ ini tak nyaman, tapi tentu saja perasaannya berbeda ketimbang tidur di kasur rumahnya sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Alfred mengangkat tasnya, dan menyingsingkannya pada bahunya. Sebuah _backpack_ yang cukup besar, berisikan baju-bajunya. Masalah barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya di London itu bisa diurus nanti. Toh juga para bawahannya bisa mengerjakan urusan-urusan kecil itu untuknya, dan ia tak perlu ambil pusing lebih jauh lagi.

Ia berjalan-jalan di dalam _airport_ tersebut dengan tampang yang kusut dan suntuk. Masih teringat wajah si alis tebal yang berkata seenaknya bahwa ia masih tak meluangkan cukup waktunya. Bukankah ia sudah sangat menyayanginya? Ia bahkan tak pernah lupa hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, bahkan ketika ia berada di luar negeri sekali pun, ia masih berniat mengirimkan sebuah hadiah untuknya, walau harus ia akui bahwa akhir-akhir ini, mereka sudah jarang bertatap muka.

Dan terakhir kali mereka bertemu―yaitu tadi pagi―berakhir dengan sangat tak elit.

Berujung pada sebuah keputusan sang _American_ untuk segera pergi dari kota busuk, dari kekasih busuk, dan segala kebusukan negeri ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulang umpatan-umpatan ini, sebab pada akhirnya, ia masih merasa bahwa seluruh amarah serta kesalnya belum terlontarkan sepenuhnya.

Di saat itulah, ia menabrak seseorang, hingga terjatuh.

_"_Ah! _Mi dispiace_! _I'm sorry_!"

Kala itu, ia mendengar seorang dengan aksen _English-Italian_ miliknya tengah meminta maaf pada dirinya. Sang _Italian_ tengah membantu dirinya untuk berdiri lagi, "Kau tak apa-apa kan?" dengan halus ia bertanya. _Iris light brown_ sang _Italian_ menatap pada sang _American_ yang sepertinya masih tak benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dan kini tengah ditolong untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Hmm..." Alfred menjawab sekenanya, dan tentu saja, membuat sang _Italian_ dengan kriwil anehnya tersebut nampak semakin cemas.

"A... Apa anda yakin anda tak apa-apa?"

"Sungguh, aku tak mengapa~" sang _American_ mencoba menjawab dengan santainya, "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau tak apa-apa juga kan?"

"Ve~ Tak mengapa..." sang _Italian_ berkata kepada sang _American_ yang masih menatapnya dengan sedikit kebingungan atas gelagat sang _Italian_ yang sedikit kikuk, "Hmm... bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu? Akan kutraktir makanan apa saja yang kau mau sebagai permintaan maafku, Ve~!"

Sebuah ajakan yang cukup _straightforward_, namun sulit untuk ditolak.

"Ah... Apa saja...?" _well_, ini adalah tawaran yang terlalu menggiurkan.

"Ya! Apa saja!" sekali lagi sang pemilik mata cokelat muda berseru, "Dan soal jam penerbangan, penerbanganku juga dibatalkan, sama seperti milikmu!"

Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata sang _brunette_ juga bernasib sama dengannya, ajakan makan malam adalah sebuah ajakan yang sulit ditolak, namun...

"Da... Darimana kau tahu penerbanganku dibatalkan?"

Oke, sekarang Alfred mencoba meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa di depannya ini ada seorang _Italian_ yang bisa membaca pikiran dan masa depannya... memang darimana ia tahu penerbangan mana yang akan diambil oleh seorang Alfred F. Jones...?

Sang _Italian_ memberikan pada Alfred selembar tiket miliknya yang terjatuh, "Tiketmu jatuh. Aku kebetulan melihat tujuannya ke New York. Maaf..." ia kembali menggaruk ke belakang kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, "Jadi bagaimana? _My treat_!" dan menegaskan kata-katanya yang terakhir dalam intonasi _English-Italian_ yang... terdengar cukup unik.

Toh kapan lagi kau akan ditraktir oleh seorang yang kau tabrak di _airport_?

"Baiklah!"

.

_Pada waktu itu, kukira uang bisa membeli segalanya, bahkan "cinta" sekali pun._

– ・–

**February 12th, 2012. 23.08 GMT**

Maka begitulah kisahnya sejauh ini, hingga akhirnya dua orang ini tengah berbincang-bincang di salah satu meja pada sebuah _lounge_ yang cukup mewah di _airport_... koreksi, _sangat mewah_. Sang _Italian_ satu ini tentu saja adalah seorang yang kaya, melihat dari _dress shirt_ yang nampak _simple_ namun terbuat dengan bahan kelas tinggi, _vest _cokelat tua―mendekati warna hitam malah―yang terkesan hangat terbuat dari katun berkualitas tinggi, serta celana panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak hijau.

Dan entah mengapa, pakaiannya mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih.

"Alfred? Kau kenapa, Ve~?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa!" lalu dengan senyuman palsunya seperti biasa, ia mulai bersikap ceria, "A... Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan membawaku ke tempat semewah ini! Aku jadi merasa sedikit tak enak, kau tahu?"

"Sungguh, tidak masalah!" sang _Italian_ hanya berucap hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, "Sudah kukatakan kan, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku! Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak makan dengan suasana santai seperti ini, Ve~"

Sepertinya persepsi akan 'suasana santai' bagi sang _American_ dan sang_ Italian_ berbeda jauh.

Lelaki itu, Feliciano Vargas, adalah seorang pengusaha dari Italia yang terkemuka di Britannia Raya. Diam-diam pemuda tersebut juga menjadi panutan kerja sang _American._ Beberapa kali namanya terpampang di koran pagi yang menjadi langganan Arthur Kirkland, dan karena Alfred sering mengunjungi Arthur di kala pagi hari jika ia tak dinas keluar kota, ia juga sering melihat nama Vargas terpampang di berbagai tempat, namun tak sekali pun Alfred melihat fotonya, entah mengapa.

Lebih dari itu, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menemui sang pengusaha disini.

Ditraktir makan pula.

Sudah menjadi fakta bahwa seorang Alfred F. Jones bukanlah seorang yang sangat menyukai konsep makan _fine-dining_, sebuah konsep makan dimana porsi yang disediakan sangatlah kecil namun berkualitas tinggi, dengan harga selangit pula. Sangat, sangat bukan _style_ dari seorang _American_ yang kita semua tahu adalah seorang pencinta _Junk food _dengan kuantitas yang banyak.

Bagaimana pun, ia tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Sudah 'ditraktir' makan malam dengan makanan-makanan seenak ini, belum lagi harganya yang jauh lebih 'enak,' membuat mulut Alfred serasa terbungkam sepenuhnya. Biarpun jika dilihat lagi lebih lanjut, sebenarnya agak tak bisa dipercaya juga bahwa pemuda yang terlihat lemah dan _easy-going_ ini adalah salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Inggris.

Makan malam berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Tanpa ia sangka, ternyata salah satu seorang pengusaha tersukses di Britannia Raya adalah seorang dengan sifat yang santai seperti ini. Pula, seorang yang sangat terbuka. Seorang yang mau mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya, dan setiap kali sang _Italian_ mulai bercerita akan sesuatu, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang membosankan.

Berbeda sekali dengan Arthur Kirkland yang angkuh.

"Ve~ aku dengar katanya _airport_ Heathrow ini mempunyai banyak _entertainment_ yang menghibur?" sang _Italian_ berkata setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya, "Aku ingin membawa Alfred berkeliling ke sekitar sini, Ve~ sebelum untuk terakhir kalinya aku benar-benar meninggalkan Inggris. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja!" Alfred menjawab sang _Italian_ dengan girang, "Ayo, aku melihat ada tempat bermain di ujung sana, atau mungkin kau ingin ke taman?" kemudian menarik teman barunya, yang ternyata sangat, sangat menyenangkan.

"Kemana pun tak masalah, Ve~!"

Dan untuk sesaat, Alfred lupa akan amarahnya pada Arthur.

Sang _American_ menarik tangan milik _Italian_ yang masih sedikit terkejut karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, dan membawanya keliling _airport_ tersibuk ketiga di dunia tersebut.

_Airport _Heathrow memang sangat mewah. Jika dikatakan itu sebagai '_airport_,' rasanya akan ada sebuah opini yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah _'shopping mall'_ ketimbang _'airport_,' karena memang, semua yang ada di dalam bandar udara ini melebihi apa yang bisa di-ekspektasikan dari sebuah _airport_. Dengan fasilitas _monorail_ yang menghubungkan antar terminal, dua orang ini siap untuk menjelajah London Heathrow Airport untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Mereka terus berkeliling ke sekitar _airport_, melihat-lihat pada banyak atraksi yang bisa ditawarkan oleh sebuah _airport_ pada mereka. Sebuah kolam ikan dengan gaya oriental lengkap dengan beberapa tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di negara tropis yang memang sengaja dirawat disana juga mereka singgahi. Melihat pemandangan kecil yang indah ini, Feliciano berniat mengabadikannya dengan mengeluarkan _sketch book _miliknya, lalu menggambar sebuah sketsa, yang kemudian membuat sang _American_ terpikat akan keindahan dan detail gambarnya.

Dari kejauhan juga nampak sebuah _gym _kecil. Tentu saja, Alfred sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk berolahraga disana.

Tak lupa juga mereka singgah pada sebuah toko kopi dimana mereka bisa menikmati wewangian kopi yang menggoda dan tak lupa membeli beberapa kotak. Sang pegawai lelaki berbadan kecil dengan pakaian bermotif batik tersebut juga cukup berbaik hati untuk memberikan diskon untuk kopi Sumatera kepada dua orang ini, bahkan juga memberikan dua gelas gratis bagi dua orang ini karena, "Anggap saja ini diskon tengah malam." Atau kurang lebih begitulah katanya, dengan aksen Melayunya yang kental.

Menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sembari menatap langit London pada malam yang dingin memang tak jelek juga. Salju yang mulai mereda dan terlihat turun rintik-rintik dari balik kaca juga menambah nilai estetika pada malam itu, selagi dua orang ini kembali bercanda ria di sepanjang _hall_ _airport_ yang sangat... sangat panjang.

Tetap saja, malam bersalju yang seperti ini masih tak meyakinkan para petugas maskapai penerbangan untuk segera melancarkan penerbangan.

Namun bagi dua pemuda yang sepertinya sudah akrab ini, masalah _'delay'_ bukanlah sesuatu yang harus mereka khawatirkan lebih lanjut.

Kembali, mereka melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka untuk menjelajah beberapa bagian dari _airport_ yang belum sempat mereka jamah. Beberapa toko memang sudah tutup, namun tidak demikian untuk etalase toko-tokonya. Setidaknya dua orang ini masih bisa menikmati beberapa barang yang dipertunjukkan pada etalase toko-tokonya. Tentu saja, Deretan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang, dari toko _duty free_, bahkan _gaming area_ juga lengkap berada di tempat ini. Sungguh, _airport_ di negara-negara maju memang bisa disamakan dengan surga dunia yang akan memenuhi segala kebutuhan materialistis manusia.

"Woah!" sang pemilik rambut _sunny blonde_ tersebut berseru takjub, "Aku tak pernah menyangka ternyata tempat ini begitu menyenangkan!" kemudian meninju udara karena senang, "Selama ini aku hanya pergi tanpa menikmati keseluruhan _airport_ ini, tapi ternyata menyenangkan sekali~"

"Aku juga jarang ke _airport_. Seumur-umur aku tinggal di tempat ini, tak pernah kunikmati semuanya, Ve~"

Rupanya dua orang ini sama saja.

Duo yang kebetulan bertemu karena sebuah insiden kecil ini pun kembali mengarungi _airport_, mencoba berbagai macam servis yang ditawarkan oleh _airport_ ini untuk menghibur para penggunanya. Tapi tentu saja yang menjadi favorit sang _American_ adalah ketika ia berhasil menemukan sebuah _lounge_ terbuka yang didominasi oleh TV dan PlayStation 2 dan 3, Xbox, juga Nintendo Wii, lengkap dengan puluhan pilihan _games_ terbaru dari berbagai _genre_ pula.

Benar-benar surga dunia.

"Ve~ Alfred, aku ingin bertanya padamu~" kedua orang ini masih terpaku pada _game_ yang tengah mereka mainkan pada sebuah PS2 yang terpasang disana sementara sang _Italian_―yang cukup dipaksa oleh sang _American_ untuk bermain bersamanya―memanggil pemilik _sunny blonde_ di sebelahnya.

"Hmm? Katakan saja." Alfred masih terpaku pada permainannya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya pada pertanyaan sang _Italian_.

"Apa tujuanmu pulang ke New York?" ya, sebab sang _Italian_ juga sempat berbagi cerita dengan sang _American_ yang berkata bahwa ia hendak pulang ke kampung halamannya di New York karena satu dan lain hal, "Maksudku... apakah sekedar pulang kampung karena rindu dengan rumahmu atau kau mau mengalihkan pekerjaanmu ke rumahmu disana, Ve~?"

"Aku juga masih kurang yakin. Kemungkinan besar mengalihkan pekerjaanku kesana secara permanen. Di New York, aku berpotensi mengekspansi pekerjaanku karena... yah, kau tahulah, kota tersibuk di dunia, untuk bisnis dan segalanya," Alfred tertawa kecil, "_Plus_, aku bisa kembali ke kota kelahiranku, dan mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupku di kota kelahiranku tidak jelek juga kan? Memang hidup yang membosankan, tapi apa boleh buat..."

"Ve~?" sepertinya Feliciano menangkap sedikit kejanggalan pada kata-kata sang _American_, "Lalu jika kau begitu tahu bahwa di New York sangat berpotensi, mengapa kau tidak menetap saja? Emm... Ve... bukannya untuk mengatakan bahwa aspek bisnis di London jelek, tapi kenapa tidak dari dulu saja tinggal disana?"

Alfred melambungkan senyuman mirisnya, kemudian mematikan permainan yang tengah mereka mainkan. Ia mengambil segelas kopinya yang belum ia habiskan sejak tadi, meminumnya, dan memulai ceritanya pada Feliciano.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat kembali ke Amerika karena masalah pribadiku," Alfred memulai kisahnya, "Pada awalnya, aku berada di Inggris karena aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa pada salah satu universitas terkemuka disini. Aku melanjutkan kuliah disini, dan semuanya berjalan dengan damai. Nilaiku juga mendukung, dan aku tetap bisa melanjutkan kuliah dengan beasiswa yang menopang sepanjang masa kuliahku. Hingga suatu hari aku ditempatkan sekamar dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang... _wow_. Segala bentuk dan lekuk fisiknya yang... benar-benar _wow_, apalagi alisnya itu."

"Ve~? Berarti kau menyukai pemuda ini?"

Alfred terdiam sebentar, hendak berkata jujur atau tidak... "Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah," dan menatap Feliciano dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir, "Tak masalah kan jika kulanjutkan?"

Sang _Italian_ tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Tak masalah, lanjutkan saja, Ve~ Aku tetap mendengar kok~"

Dan kekhawatiran Alfred pun sirna seketika, melihat reaksi sang _Italian_ yang tak menyinggung masalah preferensi seksualitasnya... mudahnya, tak menyinggung lebih lanjut mengenai masalah bahwa ia seorang _gay_.

Ia lanjut bercerita, "Hubungan kami pun berlanjut. Banyak pertengkaran terjadi diantara kami, tapi pada akhirnya kami tetap berhubungan dengan baik, dan sepertinya baik dari pihak orangtuaku atau orangtua Arthur juga mulai bisa menerima hubungan kami . Setelah lulus kuliah dan tidak tinggal di asrama lagi, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal berdekatan, dan akhirnya kami bekerja pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan kami masing-masing."

"Kehidupanmu cukup menarik, Ve~" Feliciano berkomentar, "Tapi mengapa kau tidak tinggal bersama saja?"

Alfred mendengus pelan, "Heh, sayangnya Arthur tidak begitu menyukai ide tersebut, karena ia orang yang sangat menyukai privasi. Lagipula ia takut jika banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan pribadinya," dan membuat sang _Italian_ tersenyum kecil. Alfred pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ia bekerja menjadi seorang guru di salah satu sekolah dasar di dekat rumah kami, dan aku mulai bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan di London. Hidupku semakin meningkat, dengan kenaikan pangkat yang sangat cepat, dan kini aku salah satu orang dengan pangkat yang cukup tinggi di kantorku.

Tapi kenaikan pangkatku itu karena aku selalu terfokus pada pekerjaanku. Aku ingin dipandang oleh para atasanku bahwa aku adalah orang yang pantas untuk menerima kenaikan pangkat, dan maka aku selalu bekerja lembur karenanya. Seringkali juga aku dinas keluar kota, dan itu bisa berminggu-minggu. Hubunganku dengan Arthur semakin menjauh, dan aku mulai jarang menemuinya, padahal kami tinggal bersebelahan.

Pada akhirnya, semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanya untuk membuat diriku pantas secara ekonomi pada Arthur. Aku ingin membuktikan pada dirinya bahwa aku adalah seorang yang mapan, dan pantas untuk dia cintai.

Dan yah, puncaknya adalah kemarin pagi, ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya setelah sekian lama, kami terjebak dalam pertengkaran hebat. Karena sudah terlampau emosi, aku segera mereservasi tiket untuk malamnya menuju New York, dan beginilah ceritanya aku bisa terkapar di _airport_ ini dan menemuimu~"

Wajah sang _Italian_ yang semenjak tadi mencerminkan atensi dan menikmati cerita sang _American _segera berganti menjadi wajah ceria dan _carefree_-nya seperti biasa, "Ve~ Ceritamu sangat menarik! Kalau begitu, aku ada satu petunjuk untukmu!" katanya, sembari mengangkat satu tangannya, seolah tengah meminta izin untuk bertanya kepada seorang guru di kelas.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau punya seseorang yang kau sayangi, jangan biarkan waktu merenggutnya, Ve~"

Entah gerangan apa maksud dari kata-kata sang _Italian_.

"Yah, akan kuingat itu..."

Setidaknya, ia berusaha untuk selalu mengingat kata-katanya.

.

_Namun rasanya kutemukan hal lain lagi yang tak bisa terbeli dengan uang._

– ・–

**February 13th, 2012. 07.49 GMT**

Setelah acara berkeliling di terminal Heathrow yang mewah, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah tempat dengan sofa yang cukup empuk untuk mereka gunakan sebagai tempat istirahat untuk beberapa jam saja. Dan disinilah mereka, tengah menyantap makan pagi mereka pada sebuah restoran Itali dengan harga selangit. Tentu saja pilihan restoran ini ditentukan oleh Feliciano, sementara sang _Italian_ sendirilah yang memaksa pada Alfred bahwa ia yang akan membayar seluruh biaya makan paginya.

Dan sungguh, Alfred merasa dirinya sangatlah tak heroik.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita sedikit berbincang-bincang seputar kehidupan, _signore_ Alfred?" sambutan khas sang _Italian_ kembali terdengar, menyapa pada Alfred, "Aku harus mengakui bahwa kehidupanmu itu sangat menarik, Ve~ Nah, sebagai gantinya karena kau sudah menceritakan tentangmu kemarin, aku akan menceritakan tentangku kali ini~"

Ia kembali mengambil sesuap _spaghetti_ untuk sarapannya lagi, setelahnya berucap, "Ve... Kehidupanku cukup menyenangkan dan datar. Aku tinggal sendiri di Inggris ini, punya pekerjaan yang baik, dan jika kau hendak bertanya tentang pekerjaanku, mungkin kau sering melihat namaku di koran-koran bisnis." Kemudian Feliciano menenggak sedikit dari minumannya, "Tapi jujur, aku sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaanku, Ve..."

"Lelah?"

"Ve~ begitulah..." sang _Italian_ mendesah lelah, "Menjadi pengusaha dengan penghasilan bulanan yang sangat besar benar-benar tak bisa menjamin kebahagiaanku. Aku masih harus mengurusi banyak hal sepulang kerja, dan lagi, aku hidup sendiri. Setibanya aku di rumah, masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan lagi, dan itu terjadi setiap malam, setiap hari." Dan anehnya, lelaki _brunette_ tersebut menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman ceria. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Begitukah..." Alfred kembali bergumam, tanda mengikuti pembicaraan hangat ini dengan cukup atentif, "Lalu, apa tujuanmu pulang kembali ke Italia? Maksudku... kau punya pekerjaan disini dan segalanya..." dan setelahnya, Alfred merasa sedikit―sangat merasa―bersalah telah membawa pertanyaan ini untuk dilontarkan. Selain daripada itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Ya, aku punya semuanya, kecuali satu : Aku tak benar-benar punya apa yang namanya 'keluarga' di dunia ini." Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum. Bertolak belakang dari apa yang ia katakan, "Sebenarnya ada, Ve~ Aku punya seorang kakak yang dulu tinggal di Italia. Seumur hidupnya ia tinggal disana, dan mengusahakan pertanian di daerah Sisilia."

"Lalu... kemana kakakmu sekarang?"

"Sudah meninggal." Feliciano menenggak habis kopinya, "Lima tahun yang lalu, karena sebuah kecelakaan di ladang tempatnya ia bekerja. Kabarnya ia meninggal di tempat, dan waktu ia dimakamkan, aku tak datang karena pekerjaanku." Ia berhenti sebentar, seolah sedang mencari cara untuk menyampaikan kata-kata selanjutnya dengan benar, "Sejak dulu aku ini seorang yang sangat terobsesi pada pekerjaan. Memang, aku sering menelepon kakakku, namun aku sudah hampir 10 tahun tak bertemu dengannya dan... Ve~ aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sudah terlambat sekarang."

Benar-benar sebuah pertanyaan yang salah untuk dilontarkan oleh Alfred, "Maaf..."

"Ve~ tak apa-apa kok~" Feliciano melantunkan tawanya sekali lagi, "Lagipula alasan lainku untuk kembali ke kota kelahiranku karena aku ingin menemui cinta pertamaku... Yah, aku hanya tak mau ketika aku kembali, ternyata ia sudah berada lama dalam liang kubur, seperti kakakku. Itu sangat tak menyenangkan, sebab waktu tak pernah menunggu..."

Alfred tercekat akan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sang pengusaha.

"Waktu memang tak pernah menunggu ya," Alfred tersenyum kecil, mengulangi perkataan sang _Italian_, lalu menatap pada jam tangannya entah mengapa, "Kau benar, Feli. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya~"

Walau Alfred sendiri tak begitu merasa yakin pada apa yang dikatakannya, namun pertemuannya dengan lelaki yang cukup... katakanlah 'aneh' ini tak bisa dibilang sebuah pertemuan yang tak bermakna. Bahkan, walau hanya sehari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, Alfred merasa ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ia lupakan. Ah, betapa bodohnya ia hanya terus bekerja dan bekerja, supaya suatu hari karena kekayaannya, Arthur akan semakin mencintainya.

Kenyataannya, salah.

Mungkin semua yang dikatakan Arthur kemarin memang benar. Ia yang salah, dan Arthur yang benar. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama salah, namun bukankah dirinya sendiri yang malah semakin memperparah keadaan?

_Well,_ ia adalah seorang _hero_.

Dan seorang _hero_ tak akan pulang ke kampungnya sendiri sebelum meminta maaf.

Pada saat itulah, pemberitahuan tentang penerbangan Feliciano menuju Italia telah diberitakan melalui _speaker_ _airport_. Feliciano segera membayar makan pagi mereka, dan membawa tas tangan miliknya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu," Feliciano memeluk sang _American_, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ve~ senang bertemu denganmu~"

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Setelah kepergian Feliciano Vargas, Alfred terus terpikirkan akan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sang _Italian_. Ia melihat kembali pada tiket pesawatnya, lalu jam tangannya. Menatap kosong pada landasan udara dan melihat lapangan terbang yang terus menerus ramai akan datang dan perginya pesawat dari berbagai tempat. Satu lepas landas, dan satu lagi turun. Begitu terus, lagi dan lagi. Memang tak salah jika bandara ini menjadi bandara tersibuk di Britannia Raya.

Tetapi bukan hal itu yang mengganggunya saat ini.

Alfred meraih pada tiket pesawatnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum khasnya sembari merobek tiketnya.

"Yah..." Alfred menyandang kembali tasnya, "Waktu memang tak akan menunggu."

Dan membuang robekan tiket tersebut pada sebuah tempat sampah.

.

_"Waktu" adalah sesuatu yang tak akan terbeli dengan uang, dan aku baru sadar akan hal itu._

– ・–

**Kirkland's Residence, United Kingdom**

**February 13th, 2012. 18.11 GMT**

Lagi-lagi hujan.

Padahal masih bulan Februari, namun hari sudah hujan seperti ini. Rasanya cuaca mulai menjadi aneh, sebab kemarin badai telah menghempas ke seluruh dataran Inggris Raya, dan kini hujan mulai turun lagi. Awalnya rintik-rintik, namun lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Arthur Kirkland pun mengeluarkan payungnya, sudah menduga bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan.

Langit sudah menjadi lebih gelap semenjak tadi. Cuaca mendung, dengan angin yang terus berhembus. Sesekali Arthur merapatkan jaketnya yang sepertinya mulai tak bisa menutupi rasa dingin yang menusuk di sekujur kulitnya.

Pikirannya kalut. Entah sedih entah bahagia. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, sejak kemarin perasaannya menjadi tidak stabil seperti ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam hatinya, biar pun ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang mengganjal. Arthur menutup kedua matanya, kemudian mendesah berat. Mencoba melupakan segala keluh kesahnya sebab pekerjaannya hari ini sudah cukup membebaninya, dan ia tak mau merasa terbebani lebih lanjut.

Lelaki dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ tersebut berjalan sembari menolehkan pandangannya ke arah kakinya, menikmati ritme air yang berkecipak seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Genangan-genangan air di pinggir jalan merefleksikan wajahnya, wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar berarti, dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang secangkir _chamomile _hangat dengan madunya, juga beberapa _jam scones_ yang masih segar.

Namun semua bayangan tersebut sirna, setelah ia melihat sebuah refleksi yang bukan miliknya.

Refleksi wajah milik sang pemuda ber-ras _American_, yang menatap dalam pada sang _Englishman_ dengan raut penyesalan yang cukup terlihat.

"Apa maumu kemari lagi?"

Sang _American_ tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik aksen _British_ yang kental tersebut, yang baru saja menanyai dirinya. Sang _Briton_ hanya menunggu jawaban, sembari melindungi dirinya di bawah payungnya sendiri, enggan berbagi pada sang _American_ yang sudah membuatnya harus membanting pintu rumahnya kemarin. Sebaiknya Alfred benar-benar memberikan alasan sehingga lelaki sialan ini menunggu di depan rumahnya... mungkin sudah lama.

"Kau tak mau sedikit berbaik hati dengan memayungi diriku?" dan itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan sang _Briton_, sama sekali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Arthur mendesis kesal, "Katakan, untuk apa kau kemari lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sang _Englishman_ mendengus, seringai kejamnya masih terlihat di ujung bibirnya, "Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan kata-kata kosong itu?"

"Aku serius, Arthur!"

"Aku tak percaya lagi padamu. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu dan setiap kali kau kutelepon kau selalu saja sibuk, sibuk, sibuk! Padahal kutelepon dirimu di hari Minggu dan hari libur..."

"Karena itulah aku kembali untuk meminta maaf padamu soal itu!"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, bodoh! Kau selalu menjadi orang yang egois, sialan, pengejar kekayaan, tak tahu diri, dan tak pernah mau mengerti perasaan orang!" Arthur semakin terbawa dengan amarahnya. Melihat wajah sang _American_ yang di depannya saja sudah membuatnya mual, "Setiap kali kau hanya peduli pada pekerjaan dan uang-uangmu saja! Sudah pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pergi dari sini." Ya, sebab jika ia pergi sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka di lain waktu, "Percayalah! Aku masih sayang dan peduli padamu! Aku sangat, sangat peduli padamu, Arthur Kirkland!"

"Bohong! Semua kata-katamu itu bohong!" Arthur kembali berseru, mendorong sang _American_ menjauh daripadanya, "Hah! Jika itu berarti kau mau bersimpuh di depanku dan mencium sepatuku sekarang, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan kebenarannya!" ia sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam amarah. Apakah hari ini akan berakhir dengan sangat melelahkan? Ah entahlah, Arthur sudah terlalu bingung. Ia bahkan tak merevisi dua kali lagi akan kata-kata yang telah ia lontarkan. Terlalu terbawa pada emosinya sendiri.

Sang _American_ terdiam, kemudian bertanya padanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Namun sebelum sang _Englishman_ berkata-kata lebih lanjut, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh perlakuan sang _American_, yang kini benar-benar bersimpuh dan mencium sepatunya. _Iris forest green_ miliknya berkelebat dalam keterkejutan. Tak menyangka bahwa Alfred akan benar-benar bertindak sejauh ini, melakukan hal paling rendah yang bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja.

Dan jika hal itu membuatnya harus melakukan hal segila ini, ia tak masalah, selama ia bisa mendapatkan **_sedikit_** perhatian dari sang _Briton_.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

Arthur tak bisa memohon lebih lagi.

Ia segera membungkuk, dan memeluk sang _American_. Dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa tergambarkan, ia kembali berkata :

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Alfred..."

Si pemilik _iris baby blue_ tersebut tertawa kecil, lalu membalas pelukan dari sang kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai, dan yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri, tak akan menelantarkannya lagi. Ia menautkan bibirnya kepada bibir sang kekasih, menciumnya dengan lekat dan dalam, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Ya, sebab kini ia sadar, bahwa waktunya dengan sang kekasih tak bisa terbeli dengan uang. Maka, bukankah itu lebih bodoh lagi jika ia melewatkan kesempatan ini?

"Tidak ada yang bodoh untukmu, Arthur."

.

_Dan betapa bodohnya aku telah membuang-buang waktuku yang sebenarnya ada banyak bagiku._

– ・–

**Leni Cemetery**

**Leni, Sicily, Italy**

**February 15th, 2012. 10.03 CET Standard Time**

Langit di Leni memang selalu cerah. Tak peduli jika itu berarti saat ini masih menjelang musim dingin. Feliciano Vargas memang tak pernah bosan dengan pemandangan yang cerah dan menggembirakan

Leni, sebuah distrik kecil yang berada di sebuah pulau terpencil. Masih termasuk dalam administratif daerah Sisilia, dengan penduduk yang bahkan tidak mencapai 1000 orang di dalamnya. Sebuah pulau kecil yang damai, dan cukup terkenal akan pemakamannya.

Dan memang itulah maksud kedatangan Feliciano ke pulau kecil ini, pulau tempat ia dan kakaknya dilahirkan.

Juga sebuah pulau kecil yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakaknya.

Ia menghampiri sebuah makam yang terawat di salah satu sudut pemakaman. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan _'Lovino Vargas'_ tersebut masih bersih dan mulus, sepertinya ada seseorang yang setiap hari datang dan merawatnya. Sebuket bunga _carnation_ segar tergeletak menghiasi batu nisan yang dimaksud. Feliciano tersenyum, sudah bisa menduga siapa yang meletakkan sebuket _carnation_ berwarna merah tua tersebut, dan setelahnya, mengecup pada batu nisan tersebut,

"Aku pulang, _fratello_."

Ia berucap dalam bahasa Itali, lalu kembali menatap pada batu nisan tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Entah mengapa ia rasanya tak bisa menangis, walau ia ingin. Apa jangan-jangan air matanya sudah habis? Ataukah dia yang sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tak berperasaan? Ah, rasanya pilihan kedua sudah cukup untuk menggambarkannya, seorang adik yang bahkan tak berniat untuk pulang, setidaknya untuk menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya lima tahun yang lalu.

Dan disinilah ia, lima tahun sesudah kakaknya meninggal dan berada dalam liang kubur, ia baru menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Dalam hatinya ia cukup iri pada sang _American_ yang ia temui di bandara, sebab jika sang _American_ memutuskan untuk membatalkan tiket pesawatnya dan tetap di London, ia masih berkesempatan menemui seorang yang ia sayangi.

Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau kembali juga rupanya."

Suara seseorang berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman kuno terdengar dari sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sebuah pohon kecil, namun cukup teduh untuk melindungi seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang berbusana seperti pada masa _renaissance_. Wajahnya nampak samar-samar, tertutup oleh bayangan topinya yang cukup lebar.

Dan sekali lagi, cukup aneh juga pada masa modern seperti ini masih ada yang berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman kuno.

"Tentu saja kan?" Feliciano tertawa kecil, memulai pembicaraan menggunakan bahasa Jerman Kuno dengan campuran aksen _Italian_-nya, seolah-olah mengikuti kehendak sang lelaki berbusana ala _renaissance_ tersebut, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan tanah kelahiranku dan... tempat dimana aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali?"

"Begitukah? Aku cukup senang kau masih ingat." Ia berkata, sembari tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya. Satu-satunya yang benar-benar nampak jelas dari keseluruhan wajahnya yang berbayang, "Walau aku cukup kecewa juga kau bahkan tak ada ketika pemakaman kakak kandungmu sendiri, dan sejak saat itu kukira kau tak akan mau kembali ke kota kecil ini. Padahal aku sudah cukup lama menunggu disini... ataukah jangan-jangan kau menemukan cinta lain di negeri orang?"

Sang _brunette_ tersenyum kecil, "Sama sekali tidak. Ketika aku mulai menyukai seseorang, setelahnya aku segera sadar bahwa aku tak bisa menyukai siapa pun lagi selain daripada dirimu."

"Kata-katamu puitis sekali, _Italien_."

Lelaki berjubah hitam _renaissance _tersebut tersenyum lembut, dan memeluk sang _brunette_ dari belakang. Menyelimuti Feliciano―yang ia panggil _Italy_ dalam bahasa Jerman―dalam jubah hitamnya yang panjang dan menghangatkan, sementara sang _Italian_ membalas pelukannya, ia berkata lirih, "Aku hanya tak mau menemuimu sama seperti aku menemui kakakku saat ini. Kau tahu, ini adalah penyesalan terbesarku saat ini." Dan setitik air mata turun dari mata cokelat milik _Italian_ tersebut.

"_Italien,_ aku tak menyukai wajahmu yang menangis, tapi baguslah jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Lelaki itu kembali tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, adakah hal lain yang hendak kau ceritakan, sehingga membawamu kembali kemari?"

"Hmm, aku punya cerita tentang seorang anak Amerika..."

.

_Sebab, waktu tak akan menunggu untuk seseorang belajar mencintai, bukan?_

_._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan Moral <strong>: Pada akhirnya, bukan waktu yang merenggut kebahagiaan dan kehangatan di sekitar kita. Hanya kita yang seringkali lupa untuk menyadari kehangatan-kehangatan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**1.** Interpretasi _warmth_ disini bagi saya adalah sebuah kehangatan diantara keluarga dan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi seringkali kita terjebak pada rutinitas yang menggila, sehingga seringkali kita melewatkan momen-momen yang menghangatkan tersebut, dan kadang, inilah yang membuat kita 'lupa' bahwa sebenarnya orang-orang sudah meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk membagi kehangatan mereka pada kita.

**2. CET Standard Time **atau disebut juga **Central European Time**, adalah semacam sebutan hitungan waktu untuk wilayah-wilayah Eropa dan sekitarnya. Ada dua jenis CET, yang pertama yaitu **_CET Standard Time_** dengan hitungan waktu **GMT + 1** dan yang kedua adalah **_CET Summer Time_** dengan hitungan waktu **GMT + 2**

**3. GMT** atau disebut juga dengan **Greenwich Mean Time** ( bagi yang masih belom tau / ngerti konsepnya ) adalah sebutan untuk "takaran" hitungan waktu internasional. Seperti namanya, lokasi utama untuk penghitungan waktu ini dihitung dari **Greenwich,** **United Kingdom**. Secara gamblangnya, kalo ngambil contohnya di Indonesia bagian Barat, **GMT + 7**, itu maksudnya beda waktunya di Indonesia bagian barat dengan di Greenwich adalah 7 jam.

**4. **Harga tiket Alfred yang di bagian paling pertama ( tujuan **London **ke **NY** dengan harga 884 pounds ) itu saya pake patokan harga dari **British Airways** di tanggal yang sama, dengan penghitungan kurs poundsterling ke rupiah sesuai tanggal 6 Januari 2012. Disini saya Cuma ngitung harga tiketnya, saya nggak nyari waktu berangkatnya.

**5. **_Carnation_ adalah bunga nasional dari Spanyol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan sangat tak elit seperti biasanya orz.

Akhirnya kedapetan juga buat AmeIta yang gatau darimana kesambit buat bikin beginian.

Btw semua tempat yang saya tuliskan disini berdasarkan tempat-tempat asli di dunia ya. Pemakamannya juga loh #gakadayangnanya ( dan lucunya, saya nemu artikel tentang daftar orang-orang yang dimakamkan disana dan salah satu orang yang dimakamkan disana ada yang namanya **Romano, Elisabetta**. )

Dan saya ngebayangin _airport_ Heathrow itu campuran Changi Airport di Singapura sama Osaka Airport di Jepang orz jadi apabila ada ketidakakuratan fatal dalam penggambaran lokasi _airport_, saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin ;w; saya belom pernah ke Inggris dan pikiran saya sempit #WOI

Soal gym, warnet, taman-taman, dan _lounge_ yang ada PS2 sama Wii itu emang bener-bener ada kok di Changi. Sudah saya buktikan #semuanyajugaudahtau

Jadi, bersediakah anda memberikan tanggapan-tanggapan anda ke kotak revi saya? ;w;


End file.
